<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Питомец экстра-класса by Helga_Mareritt, WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738388">Питомец экстра-класса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt'>Helga_Mareritt</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021'>WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Cat Ears, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Erotic, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Petplay, Sexual Roleplay, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, tail butt plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эмиль доказывает, что тоже может быть котиком.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Питомец экстра-класса</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>А кому доказывает — оставляю вашей фантазии.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/Ifxdt8w">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>